Painful Sentiments
by Leaf Silicon
Summary: Adelaide has always been a quiet girl, but after her father denies her request for her to go to a Summer Academy where a person she 'believes' is there, she  decides to run away from home for her go there. But is this what she really wants? OC story
1. The Escape

**A/N: Haven't updated for a while haven't I. Well..here's another story that is based on my OC on Pokemon Summer Academey by Alvin Firesage. Well I'll stop talking and I'll let you guys read the first chapter of 'Painful Sentiments'!**

* * *

><p>I hate this...<p>

"Young Mistress!"

Always...why? Why? For once why can't _I_ make my own decisions for _myself_?

"Where are you young mistress?"

Its pointless to look for me...I won't be there...

"Please come out!"

I don't want to...I'm always in one place, ever since I was a child, the problem was...I'm not one anymore...

"Your father will get very angry!"

I don't care... Not anymore... That man no longer cares about me, he no longer cares about _my_ feelings.

"You'll get into trouble again!"

Trouble? I never get into trouble, and I never even wanted to cause trouble in the first place...but...this is the only way I could think of...

"Where is that child?"

I smiled a bit. They really don't know me well enough. They can look all they want...I'm sure you'll never find me. I thought and opened a window that was large enough for me to jump outside. The maids kept running around, clueless to what I was planning.

"Adelaide!"

I stopped in my tracks and looked back and saw my father looking for me. "Papa?"

"Adelaide! Where are you?"

"Papa...I'm sorry." I whispered and jumped out of the window. But this decision of yours...this time I won't obey it, this time, I'll decide what to do with my life, even if its only this one time, this is the only way I can be content with my life, without feeling...without feeling this pain in my heart.

I took one last look at my estate, the place where I was born and raised in...The place where I've spent the best times of my life in. _But._..

"_Nii-sama!_" a young girl's voiced cried with tears in her eyes. "_Nii-sama! Please wake up! Nii-sama? Nii-sama? NII-SAMA!_"

But it is also...the place with the most painful memory...and with that thought, a tear drop and I successfully left my home, tears flowing in the wind as I ran...

"Did you find her?" my father asked a maid.

The maid shook her head with a worried and scared look on her face. "I'm sorry sir, but..." she showed him an envelop with a piece of paper inside that was folded neatly in two.

The old man read what was written and a few minutes later he dropped it with a surprised look on his face.

"Sir?" the maid asked.

"Call the general." the old man said with a shaky voice. "I need to discuss matters with him..." the maid excused herself and went to the telephone as the middle aged man sat to the nearest chair while hiding his face with his hand and read the letter again with shaking hands, just to be sure he wasn't dreaming.

_Papa, _

_Please forgive me, but this is the road I have chosen, please don't try to stop me...It's the only way I can finally grant my wish, even if it is dangerous, I will endure everything to get it granted... _

_No, this isn't about being free and becoming the best, for now I have discarded my dream of becoming a Pokemon Trainer, I know it is painful for you and Mama not to see me off like this, but this is my decision, and I can no longer obey your wishes, just this once, I have decided for myself._

_Don't worry, I will return in time, but until then, I wish you the best of health, and because you won't let me go to where that demon's son is, then I shall find another way. This is my resolution, I won't let them get away so easily...not after what I saw with my own eyes what they did to Nii-sama. And once more..._

_I'm sorry..._

_Your daughter, _

_ Adelaide von Spitzfield_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short, I know. Oh and please tell me what you think! Haven't wrote a good chapter that actually makes me feel good lately...And please no flames...:(  
><strong>

**Oh! And special thanks to Alvin Firesage for making me think of this story!** ^^


	2. Time to Hire

**A/N: Okay, starting from this chapter this story is now officially a collab with _Alvin Firesage_**_._ **Hope you enjoy reading it! ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A man in his late thirties stood before the tall windows in his office with a scar at the lower right cheek on his face, his military uniform had many medals on them, so he can show off how high his rank was in the army. In fact, his neatly combed, short black and stern face made him look like he was ready to get another medal in his collection.<p>

Sitting on the desk next to him was Adelaide's father, his silver white hair looked as if it grown another inch as he felt even worse as every minute passed and the grandfather clock that he was looking at wasn't helping his mood at all.

The one in the military uniform noticed a black car getting into the estate and frowned but his eyes followed the car with a serious expression in his face."Geoff..." the man started. "...why didn't you just called the International Police instead?" he asked and Geoff sighed.

"The International Police obviously won't take this seriously, besides my daughter is one of their undercover agents. They'll think that I want to try to stop her from doing her missions General..." his reply made sense to the general. "So why didn't you let her go to the academy?"

Geoff covered his face with his hands. "Because I don't want to lose another child Jerome..." he said and looked at a picture with a younger Adelaide and a young man with the same golden blonde hair color as his daughter but his eyes were a sapphire blue color.

"I understand..." the general said and looked at the window again. "It must have been hard for you to let go of your first heir..." Just a minute later a knock was heard on his door. "Come in." Adelaide's father bellowed and a young woman with her brown hair in a braid entered.

"Sir, The Vaciller Twins are here..." she said with a shaky voice that wasn't too obvious. The old man was too depressed to even look like he cared. "Let them in." he ordered and the general turned around. A few seconds later a guy and a girl both the same age and strikingly almost the same face came inside.

The boy had black hair with a slight hint of brown and his eyes were light blue green. The girl. although. was smaller in height and her black with a hint of blue colored hair was more neatly combed than her brother and had sharper eyes than him.

The general nodded to the two, though it looked more as if he only nodded to the boy, and not to his sister who looked at the general with sad eyes, though she hid them with her bangs. "So...I heard that the two of you are the famous rookies of the information division of the army..." Geoff said and looked at the corner of his eye at the general. "Apollo and Artemis Vaciller, am I right?"

"Yes sir." The two answered in unison and stood straight like everyone in the army does. The general smirked a bit. Geoff nodded. "I believe that your superiors have already told you what you need to do?"

"Yes sir." Artemis answered with such determination that she looked like she was going to explode if she doesn't do this mission. "I'll summarize it again anyway." the general offered and he looked at Artemis like she was a hindrance to him.

"The two of you will have to recover Adelaide Olivia Trevena von Spitzfield back to this building alive and unscathed..." Geoff butted in. "Jerome, You may want to add that my daughter is quite...aggressive, and also she's actually much tougher than she looks. You may want to remember that..." the twins took note of that hint.

"Do you understand?" the general asked. "Yes sir!" Apollo said and looked at his sister with an uneasy expression on his face.

"_Do you understand_, Artemis?" the general repeated. Artemis face paled, and she looked as if she wanted to cry, but holding them all back. "Yes...I understand..." she looked at the general eye to eye, a hint of fear in her eyes, but nevertheless at the same time fierce and sharp, but there sadness as well.

"..._father_."

* * *

><p><em>-Later-<em>

"Artemis, you okay?" Apollo asked, his eyes full of concern, the twins were sitting on a bench near the pier. Artemis nodded and faked a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine..." she said and sniffed. Apollo frowned. "You're a bad liar, you know that?" he said and patted her head. She glared at him which and her facial expression clearly said that what her brother was doing wasn't helping.

"Idiot..." she said which made her brother sweatdrop and silent for quite a while. "You're so cold..." Apollo finally said and looked as if he was ready to cry. Artemis giggled then laughed out loud and Apollo stopped his crybaby act and laughed together with his twin.

After they stopped laughing Artemis leaned on his shoulder. "Thanks Apollo..." she said and her brother smiled. "Anything for my _little_ sister..." Artemis frowned and looked at him. "I'm not your little sister, we're _twins_, remember?" she snapped.

Apollo smirked. "Hey I was born first!" Artemis smiled a childish smile. "Yeah and so what if you are?"

"Then that means I'm the boss of you. Right next to dad though..." Apollo joked around. "That isn't funny Apollo!" she snapped. "Just because that I'm a girl that doesn't mean that anyone could just push me around!" She said angrily with her fists raised in the air.

The air grew silent and Apollo's eyes widened. Its been a long time since he saw his twin sister get so tensed. Especially after she looked like she was going to cry. The last time she acted like this was when...when they're mother passed away...

* * *

><p><em>- 3 years ago-<em>

_A much younger Artemis cling to her brother's hand while she cried in front of her mother's deathbed. Apollo tried his best not to stay strong for his sister's sake and his own._

_Their father stood next to their mother, no such sign of sadness in his eyes of facial expressions. "What are you crying about Artemis?" He asked and Artemis stopped crying and the general faced her with a scowl in his face and the child was initially terrified._

_"Why are you crying?" He asked and Artemis trembled. "Mommy...mommy won't be here anymore...that's why..." she said and her father slapped her._

_"Artemis!" Apollo called and came to her side, helping the girl up. The little girl had tears in her eyes, but dried them off with her sleeve. "I'm okay Apollo." she whispered and put a small smile on her innocent face. "No you're not..." Apollo whispered back._

_Their father came closer and took Artemis by the collar of her shirt. "Artemis!" Apollo called and rushed to his father. "Stop right there Apollo." his father warned with a dangerous spark in his eyes. "But dad!" Apollo complained. "That's enough Apollo!" he snapped and the boy fell silent and could do nothing but watch his sister. "Artemis..." he started and faced the girl again, a merciless feel was felt across the room._

_"Deaths like these happen often in the battlefield. If you're gonna become a soldier, then you should learn how to control your feelings..." he let go og his grip and the child fell on her butt. Apollo rushed over to his twin. "Artemis! Are you okay?" he asked and helped her get up._

_"Remember this child..." the general said and approached the two, Artemis being the one who was most terrified. "Don't let your feelings change the way you act, or you'll be regretting it in the future..." he warned and with that he left, leaving the girl crying er heart out in peace..._

* * *

><p>And that's exactly why...I must protect her...<p>

-Meanwhile, at the port-

"Hey Tom! Hurry up would you?" a guy with spiky blonde hair called out to a guy about his age who was still in the ferry. "Oh boy..." a girl with long brown hair sighed.

"Come on you guys! Give me a break!" a boy said running down the dock. He had brown hair with the front spiked up and emerald green eyes. "Gee...you're so slow Tom..."

"Shut up Mike." Tom snapped and took his luggage.

"Come on you two...stop fighting so we can go to the hotel already! I'm pooped!" the girl said.

"You're tired already Daisy?" Mike asked.

"Oh let's just go there you guys!" Tom said and started running towards the road out of the port.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Mike called out and hurriedly took his luggage, this time _he_ was the one in the back.

"Slow down Tom!" Daisy called out and took her luggage and ran after her two companions.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well...all of the main characters have been introduced! ^^**


	3. Unlikely Meeting

**A/N: Apparently since this was the chapter that was closes to completion I decided to finish this one first as I just got a fever last week. Hope you like it! ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tom's POV<br>**

I woke up and stretched. Man did I had a good night's sleep! I hadn't had one for a while now...well, I better get up now, before Mike drags me in my pajamas to the lobby... After I took a shower I changed and put my two Pokeballs on my belt. Well, even if I was on a trip and on a leave from my journey, its better to be prepared than to be sorry about it later...

Apparently I was right, just halfway through the stairs I found Mike going upstairs, probably to my room..."Yo Tom! What took you so long?" he asked and I sighed. I had a good feeling this would happen...

Daisy was sitting on the couch when we got to the lobby and smiled when she saw Mike and me. "You guys sure took your time..." she said and stood up. Mike frowned. "Tell that to Tom." he said and pointed at me. "Hey!" I yelled.

"Now you guys...can you keep it down? There are other people here too..." Daisy pointed out and looked around. Thankfully the lobby of the hotel we were in only had a few people in it. I crossed my arms and sighed. "Okay...anyway what are we gonna do today?'

"How about we settle that after breakfast?" Mike suggested and we all agreed. The three of us then headed for the nearest restaurant, Mike and Daisy were talking and as they did I noticed a girl with long blonde hair the color of gold itself was heading in our direction, a red violet beret hid bangs and covered her face.

She seemed to be in a real hurry and then she took a turn at the next street, but when she did I had the weirdest feeling that she looked at the corner of her eye at us, but I must be imagining things right? Besides why would someone would actually be interested in three trainers from a far away region?

* * *

><p><strong>Adelaide's POV<strong>

I turned to a dark, narrow street and sneaked to a small alley where a single building was there, completely out of place but there was only one door that looked as if angry Primeapes kept hitting it until they calmed down. But as they say, never judge a book by its cover...

I took out a brick on the left side of the door and a small screen came out 'Insert your key' was displayed on the screen and keyhole appeared next to it. I looked around the place just to be sure no one was around before I pulled out a silver key with a sapphire shaped like a triangle in the middle and inserted it in the key hole.

'Key inserted. Please step inside.' was written and the door opened, revealing a more high tech looking door inside and I stepped in. The moment I got inside I was greeted by a young lady in front of a counter who bowed."Welcome! My name is Tina and I'll be your assistant for today. What can I do for you?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"I would like to make a withdrawal." her smile suddenly faded. "O-of course, this way please..." she said and opened a door next to the counter. When she said that last sentence I already had a bad feeling about where this was going. I suddenly had the urge to fold the sleeves of my jacket where on my wrist I hid a thick silver colored armband with my family crest engraved on it.

Tina led me to a room filled with shelves and boxes, all of them with unique symbols and numbers engraved on them. Then we turned to a much bigger room where there was a conveyor belt and a machine with a keyboard on a wall next to it.

I inserted the key again and typed in a code number. 'Password accepted' was read on the screen and the conveyor belt sprang to life. A few minutes later a royal blue colored box with golden figures engraved around it appeared.

I opened the lid and two 30 inch scythes were laid in a scarlet cushion, their blades kept inside their respective sheath the same color as the box it was hidden in except it had my family crest engraved in gold in the center. I carefully took out one of the scythes and unsheathed it, revealing a sharp, silver colored scythe that reflected some of the light in the room.

I smiled as I saw my eyes reflecting on the blade like it was a mirror. "Its been a while...old friend." I said then I suddenly heard a faint sound of a click and I hurriedly swung the scythe and a second later I heard a small object fall on the ground. I picked the object and it looked exactly like the thing I was hoping to see, _a bullet cut in half_.

I looked around, only to see Tina holding a pistol while shivering in fright. I sighed and I slowly approached the woman. "D-don't move!" she threatened me with her gun. "And why shouldn't I?" I said and turned around, holding the two scythes in both of my hands. "Well, since you dare threaten me with a gun then that means you don't know who I am..." I said, my voice becoming a bit deeper and I could feel my presence become a lot more darker and more dangerous.

"Are you joking? You're that heiress that ran away from home aren't you? The army has already contacted me, and they say that they want you to go back and that's why I'm here!" she stated. I sighed. "Looks like you know me more than I thought. Well you're right about me running away from home. But the army forgot one thing..." I pushed the crest on my armband, the same one I was hiding rom her earlier when I entered the place.

I released the two scythes and two metallic like cylinders appeared on my shorts. "Magnetism activate!" I ordered and two metallic cords came out of the cylinders and connected each one with one of the scythes. I swiftly made way to Tina and she looked downright scared as she looked down at my scythe which was now pointed at her throat, while I pointed the other one at her back so she couldn't get away.

"Lucky for you this is _just_ two of my scythes. The others are still hidden somewhere, but I'll get them sooner or later anyway." I said and pointed the scythe closer to her neck. "But even if I did have them all, I would never be foolish enough to take away a life." I said and repositioned the scythes and Tina fell to her knees in fear.

"If you seriously think that all agents are cruel as that man then don't even dare compare me to that general. I'm a lot different than that scoundrel." I said to Tina and left the woman. Tina pulled out a cellphone and dialed a number. "I need backup! The target has left the building! I repeat! Adelaide von Spitzfield is on the run!" she yelled so loudly even I heard it and I did the first thing on my mind, _run_.

As I got outside the alley I saw men in black and hid myself against the wall. Curses! How can they send backup so quickly? I took out a Pokeball and threw it into the air, a blue snowflake like Pokemon coming out. "Cryogonal! Explosion!" I ordered and a huge bang was heard and smoke came in all directions, giving me enough time to escape from them.

"Thanks Cryogonal. I'll heal you up later." I whispered to my poor fainted Pokemon and returned it to its Pokeball and started to run towards the Central Plaza: The perfect place to hide because of the number of people coming there.

* * *

><p><strong>Tom's POV<strong>

I frowned as Daisy kept looking at every shop window there was in the Plaza, commenting on every single item there was for show in the windows. This the reason why I don't like bets, if only Mike didn't agree to this then we would have been training by now...

_- Earlier that morning -_

"So what are we going to do for today?" Daisy asked, finishing the last of her eggs. "I say we train!" Mike said and dark his orange juice which he gulped in one go. "Train? Come on Mike, we're on a _vacation_. Why don't we just go shopping?" Daisy said. Mike stood up and put a foot on the table/

"Are you kidding me? Even if this is a vacation I need to keep my Pokemon in top shape!" he said with a bit of pride in his voice. "Come on Mike, you should loosen up once in a while...And can you sit down, you're creating a scene again..." I said and he sat down and crossed his arms.

"How about you Tom? What do you want to do?" Daisy asked politely. Mike sighed. "He probably just wants to stay inside and sleep." he sighed again."Actually I want to train as well." the moment I said that Mike put his arm around my shoulder. "I told you he wouldn't just sit here the whole day!" he lied.

Daisy pouted then her facial impression changed and her face brightened. "I know! Why don't we do a coin toss to see what we would do today?" she said and Mike and I looked at each other and I pushed his arm off. "I think its fair." Mike said. "Better than arguing I guess..." I said and I could feel Mike glaring at me.

"Okay. I'll take tails!" Daisy said and took out a coin. "So that means you two are heads." she pointed out and flipped the coin over. The three of us looked at the coin and at Mike's dismay the coin landed on tails, which means that we got to go shopping today.

Mike looked downright miserable as Daisy dragged the two of us to every store she could see that seemed decent, and practically _all_ of the stores looked good. I looked at a store window where there were rare items for training Pokemon on sale.

"Hey guys I'm just gonna look over here for a while!" I noted and Daisy signaled that it was okay and they both left though it looked more like she dragged Mike to the next shop window which made me sweatdrop. I sighed and looked at the items again, it was quite a bargain but then again I don't really need them right now...

Mike and Daisy were already on the next street and I sighed. "Better catch up with the others..." as I was turning around something suddenly crashed into me with much force it was able to knock me to the ground. "Hey! Watch where your-" I stopped mid sentence at what I saw in front of me.

There was a girl in a cream colored sleeveless turtleneck, a blue blazer and a magenta skirt. Her hair was golden blonde and was incredibly long, probably reached until the end of her back. She seemed to be in a real hurry because she just stared at the ground for like a second and hurriedly got to her feet and straightened her skirt.

"Sorry! Excuse me!" She said and ran off. I could feel a blush across my face. Wait...why was I blushing in the first place? I shook my head and then I heard the sound of footsteps from behind me. I turned around. I was right, Mike and Daisy were running towards me.

"Hey are you okay?" Daisy asked and she and Mike both help get up. "Thanks guys..." I said once I finally got on my feet. "Idiot! Why didn't you go after her?" Mike asked in my face. "Wha-What?" I asked and I could feel the blush on my face again. Daisy sighed. "You see...Mike here wanted to chase after her...but.." she frowned and looked at Mike from the corner of her eyes.

"But Daisy just _had_ to be a killjoy and stop me in my tracks. She pulled my ear man!" Mike complained. Daisy stuck her tongue out at him and I laughed. "Hey Tom! I'm dead serious here!" Mike complained and I apologized. "Hey what's that?" Mike pointed at a red violet colored beret.

I took the hat and brushed the dust off it. "Wait a minute...this is the beret that the girl that we met on the street had! " I said, remembering that blonde girl who went to the next street when we were passing by. Daisy and Mike took a closer look. "What do you know? It is that same hat!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Did you think she was following us then?" Mike asked. I tried to remember the girl's face then I remembered the emotion I saw in her blue green eyes and I shook my head. "I don't think so..." I said then looked at the hat again. "Think we should return it?" Daisy asked.

"Of course we should! Come on let's go!" Mike said and began going toward the same direction where the girl ran to. "Hey Mike wait up!" Daisy called but the guy was already a block away from us. "How the heck is he gonna return the hat if he doesn't have it?" I asked and chased after him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was a long one...leave a review please! :)  
><strong>


	4. The Search Begins

**A/N: Ah! How long has it been since I updated? Anyway...I had plenty of time today so I decided to update this! Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>The phone rang as one of Adelaide's maids were cleaning the stool where the phone was lying at. "Hello? von Spitzfield household? Who is it?" she asked and a few minutes later her eyes widened. 'Oh of course! I will tell the master right away!" she said and with a shaky hand put the phone down and ran towards a gigantic room a few hallways away.<p>

"Master!" she cried as she opened the door. Geoff looked up from the book he was reading and looked at the maid with disgust in his eyes. "What is it woman? Can't you see I'm busy here?" he asked with a slightly angry tone. The maid bowed in apology.

"I'm truly sorry sir, its just that..." she stopped for a moment, her voice shaky. "The main house..." she stopped. Geoff's eyes widened and suddenly the phone in his desk rang and he picked it up a few seconds after. 'Hello?"

"Hello Geoff. Its been a while." the man in the other end said.

"Yes, its been more than 4 months now..." Geoff replied with a slightly shaky tone.

"I know. Enough with the pleasantries... I heard about what happened to your daughter..." a nerve in the back of Geoff's mind snapped. _To think that they have learned about what happened so fast...it truly showed the stature and power that the main family has..._ Geoff thought.

"Anyway...I have already sent some of the army's agents to recover her...so please don't worry too much about it..." Geoff said though he himself was unsure if the twins could do that.

"Geoff... I think you know full well of how important recovering your daughter is to_ both_ our families. Though as of now I'm not planning of marrying your heiress off to my own son, I'm sure that you know how important she comes back safely is."

"Of course I do. Please don't worry about it, I know you have other things you have to attend that is of greater importance..." Geoff replied and gulped as a long silence was heard.

"Yes...there is. Goodbye Geoff, I hope you'll be able to recover Adelaide soon..." and with that the sound of beeping was heard and Geoff sighed as he put the phone down. The 52 year old sighed in relief and dismissed his maid off so he would be alone in his office.

* * *

><p><em>The von Spitzfield family, were the owners of the Battle Company, whose headquarters were in Castelia City in the Unova Region, selling all kinds of Pokemon Goods that can help trainers become the very best they can be. But this family's wealth was earned through trust and hard work, and their family history has been known as far as the Tao Trio were created.<em>

_Associated with an even higher ranked family due to their background and history. Alchemy was introduced to them by that family, and until this day they were still allies in arms. Apparently the said family that they allied didn't only have the knowledge of alchemy, but many other secrets as well, unfortunately the von Spitzfield house, now a branch family to the family who it was first allied to, were unable to control such secrets but even so they were content with their knowledge about alchemy alone, and has kept its secret throughout the generations._

_Sanran-kō, a weapon originally consisted of 10 scythes that were all controlled by nerves that came from the wielder's brain. Its shiny and elegant texture together with its sharp blades, accurate hits and amazing speed, this weapon is both beautiful and dangerous, but at the same time it is a challenge to control all blades at once with the wielder's mind alone, well, it wasn't quite a challenge as it was to the family's current heiress..._

_Having created the weapon when she was just five years old, the media called 'spoiled' heiress was secretly training herself to master her weapon which was made actually another form of her brother's weapon though the weapons' similarities aren't as obvious as they sound as Adelaide created Sanran-kō to be able to exhibit more damage on the target while attacking at a speed so fast that it is practically unseen to the naked eye._

"That's exactly how strong you are... " Adelaide said as she looked at another two of her scythes as she took them out of a box that was buried under a tree and attached them to the metallic cylinders around her legs. "Just wait Robert Eragor...I _will_ find you and I _will_ have my revenge..." she said and clenched her fists and with a wave of her hand the scythes disappeared and a silver metallic armband appeared in her right hand.

The girl pulled on her sleeves to hide the arm band and continued to move forward...but suddenly out of the blue a dozen men dressed in black appeared. "What the-?" Adelaide asked and turned around. No good, she was surrounded. "Tch..." Adelaide whispered and brought out a Pokeball. "Golett!" she ordered and a blue golem like Pokemon came out.

"Night Shade." she ordered and Golett suddenly got surrounded by a dark violet aura and attacked the men who held their head in pain as if seeing a mirage. "Return Golett" Adelaide ordered as she ran while her captors were still in a state of shock...

* * *

><p><strong>Tom's POV<strong>

"Did you find her?" Daisy asked as she ran towards me and Mike. "No. You?" I said and looked at Mike. "Same here. Where could that chick be?" Mike cried out loud and me and Daisy both sweatdropped at Mike's words though I also felt like facepalming when he said that.

"Come on you guys...let's go look somewhere else..." Daisy said and the trio split up. Tom held the hat tightly as he ran towards Central Plaza, he looked around the place, seeing if anyone resembled the girl he bumped into earlier that day.

"Where can she be?" I pondered as he continued to look around the place. "Hey Mike! I'm gonna check over here okay?" I told Mike who nodded in reply and went in the opposite direction and walked towards the bake shop near Central Plaza.

I looked at the door, right now it was closed since it wasn't time for the bakery to open yet. "I took a turn back to the park and then something hit me. "Hey!" I turned around and my eyes widened. A girl with blonde hair just passed by, her eyes looked at me for a few seconds and she even turned around for a while with her eyes wide open and then ran off again.

"Hey! Wait!" I called out and ran after her but suddenly a mob of men in black passed by me and one almost knocked me over. "Watch it kid!" the man said and ran towards the same direction as the girl. I blinked, not understanding what was just happened.

But for some reason, I decided to run after her. I really wonder why I did that though. It was not like she was someone I know, but those people looked pretty dangerous. Besides...I'm supposed to give her hat back, right? After I do that I'm sure I'll have nothing left to do with her...

But even so back then I didn't think that I would be getting into something bigger and more dangerous than I thought it would be...

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WAH! Sorry if that chapter was short!(and probably terrible...-_-) Anyway, please NO FLAMES!**


	5. Surprise Visit

**Adelaide's POV**

"Split up! She can't be that far!"

I cursed under my breath. How could they have found me this fast?

"You three, go in that direction! Search every inch of the city until we find her!"

"Yes sir!"

I bit my lip as I ran towards a dark alley hid behind the wall of a building before climbing my way to its top and jumped to the next building.

"Petilil!" I called a green plant-like Pokemon appeared and sat on my shoulder. "Use Healing Wish..." I commanded and she nodded and started to glow and I caught it as it fainted. "Thank you..." I said and returned it to its Pokeball and took out Cryogonal. The snowflake Pokemon came out fully healed due to the attack and I couldn't help but smile.

"Rapid Spin!" Cryogonal's body started to spin rapidly like a saw blade and I jumped on it as we levitated above the ground.

"Not too high Cryogonal, we can't let them see us..." I whispered to the Pokemon but suddenly I heard a weird crackle, it was as if there was a...I turned around and my eyes widened...

..._No way_...

"Wah!" I cried as a Thunderbolt attack came straight flying at me and Cryogonal but luckily my Pokemon dodged it.

"There she is!"

"Well what are you grunts doing just standing there? Get her!"

I bit my lip again as we dodged the attacks. "Cryogonal I'm getting off!" I said and jumped off and I split up with my Pokemon as we dodged the attacks, but suddenly...

"FLAMETHROWER!"

I turned around and my eyes widened to find a stream of fire heading towards me and an old memory flashed back in my mind...

_"Adelaide! Run!"_

I remember that voice...

I stood there with wide eyes, my limbs refused to move, it was as if I couldn't feel a single nerve in my whole body, I just stood there and watch...I felt so defenseless...

._...just like that time..._

When he..._  
><em>

_...Nii-sama...!_

My eyes widened as at the last minute a blue metallic snowflake pushed me away and I came back to my senses as it blocked the attack but it was still hit by the attack, trying to shield me..

"CRYOGONAL!" I gave out a death glare at the man as I held the injured Pokemon in my arms.

"One more time Houndoom! But try not to burn them up too much! Our pay might decrease if she gets scratched..." I heard one of the men ordered while trying to hide and obvious smirk. His Houndoom growled and smirked at us before releasing the fire type attack.

I bit my lip, it would be just like them, doing anything for money... "Golett!" I threw a Pokeball and the golem Pokemon came out. "Dynamic Punch!" Suddenly Golett's arm started to glow in pure white light as it raised them to strike at the Pokemon, swiftly evading its attacks due to it being part ghost type.

"Cryogonal, can you still get up?" I asked and its 'eyes' glowed as it gave out a strange cry like it usually does. I couldn't help but smile a bit as it levitated again and looked at me. "Don't worry about me...now..." I looked at the battle going on below, Golett easily evaded Houndoom's attack, but I knew we couldn't win by defense alone...

I picked up another Pokeball and clicked on the button in the middle, revealing my fallen Petilil and I took a yellow several pointed star shaped gem from my bag and it glowed and later vanished as she opened her eyes. "Feeling better?"

Petilil enthusiastically jumped up and nodded with a serious spark in her eyes and I couldn't help but smile as I got up. "Petilil, go and help Golett..." she nodded and jumped off the roof while gathering light reading for her attack, I turned towards Cryogonal.

"You ready?"

Crygonal nodded its gems glowing and began to spin again.

"There! She's getting away again!"

I turned towards Cryogonal. "Left! Try to go to the bakery at the edge of town!" I bit my lip, that place is the nearest one to the bridge where I hid another pair of my scythes...

"Bullet Seed!"

I winced in pain as some of the attacks were able to hit me even if I tried to dodge them. "Cryogonal..." I turned towards my Pokemon who was busy fending off the other attacks, leaving me alone lying on the floor grasping on my wound.

Curses...this is not how I planned things to be...I closed my eyes slowly losing my consciousness...no, this isn't the time to be fainting, I was...supposed to be a lot stronger than this...

"Wah!"

I opened my eyes, suddenly seeing most of the men laying on their backs grunting in pain and there was...

"You okay?" a boy about my age asked and offered his hand with a smile on his face.

"..." I stood there staring at him, unable to respond, I didn't know why, but I was simply unable to reply, I had no idea why I was, but this time...why...is it that I feel...

...relieved?

* * *

><p>"Attacked?" Artemis eyes widened and her grip tightened as at the Pokegear she held. "A-are you sure about that Apollo?" her voice was shaky as she sat in one of the benches in Central Plaza. "I thought their orders for them <em>not<em> to attack her!"

"That was the deal..." Apollo's voice said through the phone. He stood at the top of one of the apartment buildings in Castelia City, binoculars in hand. "But something seems wrong here..."

"Missing? What do you mean by that?"

"The agents aren't from our sectors, nor from the Spitzfields..."

A nerve snapped in the back of Artemis' spine. "But then..."

"What do you mean by that, Apollo-kun...?" a female voice asked.

"Milady!" the twins both cried at the sound of the voice of the girl transmitting from both their Pokegears.

"So...who do they work for...?" Artemis asked, her voice a bit shaky

"I think you know full well who else would dare try to get her for themselves..." Apollo said and zoomed in at the crest embroidered at the back of their coats. "The Eragors."

There was silence on all three lines. Artemis bit her lip and clenched her fists. "Where are you? I'm coming with!"

"Meet me at Castelia Cone, you know the place..."

"Oh you know I will! I'll be meet you there in a flash!"

"Not so fast Artemis!" she ordered, her voice sharp and powerful, the two knew if they were talking to her face to face right now they would be taken back just to see her facial expression right now.

"But milady..."

"Remember that this mission is crucial, you must not act harshly or else Adelaide's identity will be revealed to the public, we cannot let that happen at all costs. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"...Artemis?"

"...yes ma'am." Artemis stammered.

"I'm counting on you two. Good Luck." and after that she hung up.

Artemis sighed in relief, feeling the tension disappear from her shoulders. "Alright. Keep watching them Apollo, I'll take on as many mean as I can, hopefully without any civilians noticing..."

"Be careful..."

"I know..." Artemis said and hung up and reached for the right side of her belt where her jacket hid a rope like item to her waist and grabbed it before taking off.

* * *

><p>A young 16 year old violet haired girl sighed as she closed her Pokegear, her amber eyes seemed to be burning as the sun's rays reflected on them.<p>

"So how did it go?" Geoff asked as he sat in the chair of his office.

"Pretty well, those two are quite dependable aren't they?"

"Well true to the fact that they are my children of course..." General Vaciller boasted but shut up as he saw the girl glaring at him.

"Well yes General...but of course they still have a long way to go...they're just children."

The general bit his lip and Geoff stared at him before having eye contact with the girl.

"Our forces will not interfere with this mission this one time. But next time please turn to the main family's forces first uncle..."

"I'll keep that in mind...heiress." he said as he stared at the crest embroidered at her scarf.

She smiled. "Please, with full respect, call me by my first name."

"If that's really what you want...but unfortunately even your first name cannot be called by someone as low in status compared to you..."

"..._Lady Camilla_"


	6. First Impressions

"YOU LOST SIGHT OF HER?"

Artemis' loud arrogant voice got everyone's attention as she stood at Castelia's wharf near the Pokemon Center. Her Absol sat beside her, embarrassed at the number of people staring glances at his trainer though she didn't seem to care.

"Nii-san, I thought you said she couldn't have gone too far!"

"Sorry Arts but I just did!"

Apollo stood from one of the tallest buildings in Narrow Street, the poorly lit corner of the city completely hide his cover from being spotted but then again it wasn't a very good spying place either. The dim lights shrouded the streets underneath, giving only a few gazes of the ground, and the smell, oh the stench!

Artemis sighed and glared at the people who stared at her making them look away from the girl's sharp gaze. "Its getting late Nii-san. I'll meet up with you at the cabin..." she said stroking the Pokemon's white fur as it laid down on the girl's lap

"Yeah, see ya there.."

Artemis put the phone down and got up. "Come on Kuro..." she said and the Absol nodded following her down the streets of Castelia.

_Adelaide..._

* * *

><p><strong>- 2 years ago-<strong>

"Artemis!"

The young girl stopped her training as she let go of her wooden sword and turned around to see her father calling out to her. "Yes papa. what is it?" she asked running over to him. Jerome was still at his prime back then, her older twin brother Apollo was also walking toward them from another direction.

"There you two are. Get dressed. We have an important visitor today..." he said and walked off as his assistant was calling for him leaving the twins alone, both looking confused at what was going on.

"Well we better do what he says then shall we?" Apollo grinned and held his sister's hand leading her to their room. Artemis flashed a smile and laughed at her brother's playful behavior. They knew each other better than anyone else. They were of the same age, of the same blood, and even the same face if you take their hair color and genders out of the way.

"Look Artemis, dad got you a dress!" Apollo pointed at a dark blue long-sleeved dress laid down on Artemis' bed next to his own. Artemis couldn't help but blink at the dress lying on her bed in surprise. Her father never got her anything except for Christmas or her, or rather hers and her brother's birthday.

The 9 year old picked up the dress. "I thought papa didn't like me wearing girl's clothes..." she said as Apollo checked the suit on his own bed out and smiled a goofy smile at his twin sister. "That's just training Arts! Of course you can't wear a skirt when you're training with a sword!"

Artemis smiled back. For some reason her brother was always so positive about these things. "Well I think I'll go try it on then!" she said and went to their bathroom putting the dress on. She could barely remember the last time she were something like this. Ever since their mother's death her father only focused entirely on her training as a soldier for the army when she grows up, so this time she finally gets to enjoy herself as a girl.

"I'm going out now!" she said and opened the door. Apollo was already in his black suit and his eyes widened when he saw his twin and smiled. 'Haven't seen you like that for a while now my _little_ sister..." he chuckled and patted her head.

"Nii-san! That hurts! And I'm your _twin_! I'm not your little sister!" Artemis pouted which made Apollo draw his hand back. "You actually look pretty cute there you know, just like a little lady..." he chuckled which made the girl blush a little.

"What are you saying? I am a girl after all!" she crossed her arms and looked couldn't hellp but laugh at his sister's reaction. "Yeah yeah...come on, dad's waiting for us at the living room" he said and opened the door. "Ladies first." he winked and chuckled.

"I'll get you back for this some day Apollo..." Artemis smirked playfully.

"Yeah well let's just see what happens then, _my little sister_..." Apollo let out another chuckle which was starting to irritate Artemis enough to make her send out a glare to him, but her intimidating skills didn't work well with him at all much, adding to the girl's annoyance.

The two were met by their father's personal assistant, Maria as they exit their room. The two never actually liked Maria much. She was a beautiful young woman at her mid-twenties. She had burgundy brown hair and forest green eyes and a slim body in a grayish-green female military uniform consisting of a standard military top and skirt and black heeled shoes.

Artemis tried hard not to bite her lip and stick her tongue out when Maria smiled at them. Her kind facial expressions and beautiful face would make most people give a first impression that she was a dignified and graceful young woman, but the twins knew not to trust people so easily even if they seemed nice. They were raised that way by their own father. Too bad that it was him that didn't seem to notice that he just completely forgotten about his own teachings...

Four years back they lost their mother when she fell very ill, and on that same year she and their father got divorced. Of course back then they were merely five years old and couldn't understand a thing about what just happened. Until after their mother's death...

_Artemis was walking outside of her room to get a glass of water at the kitchen. She let out a small yawn as she passed by her father's room, his door slightly opened and his shirt laid quite a distance outside which the 5 year old picked up._

_"Papa...your shirt is..." her eyes widened to see her father pinning Maria on the wall, kissing her lips._

_"Jerome...we shouldn't be doing this..." she let out a small moan as the man started kissing her neck._

_"And why? My wife just passed away, and I'll be needing a new one soon..." he smirked._

_"But even so..." she let out another moan. 'What...what about the children...?"_

_"They've been devastated by their mother's death. But I never loved Athena, it was an arranged marriage and I never had any feelings for her from the start. And she has done her role to giving birth to Apollo, though Artemis birth wasn't exactly planned..."_

_The child felt tears forming in her eyes. "Papa..." she whispered and dropped his shirt back on the floor as she ran back to her room sobbing tears._

"Well what are you two doing there? Your father is waiting for you..." Maria smiled at the twins and offered for Artemis to take her hand. The way that her father treated her was because of this woman, he never loved her mother and thus she was never wanted by anyone except her mother and her brother. Artemis frowned and started walking on her own and Apollo followed from behind. Maria's expression was sad as she sighed and followed them into the living room.

The two twins waited for Maria to open the door, the younger twin looking down on the floor as their father called out to them to get in. He had a smile on his face, a rare sight to see for the siblings even though the three of them were together every day.

"Ah here there are! Apollo, Artemis say hello to Lord Spitzield." he said as he took both their hands as an old man in her late fifties stood in front of them. Unlike her father, the senior had a genuine smile on even if he was starting to grow with age as shown in his gray hair and he squat down so he could see the two children at their eye level.

"Hello there you two. Your father has told me wonderful things about you." he smiled. Artemis bowed in greeting as so did Apollo, though her father looked at her with disdain at what she did which made the girl look down on the floor because of fear of looking at her father eye to eye.

"I'm so sorry for my daughter's rude behavior. She should have done a courtesy rather than bowing her head to you in such an unlady-like manner..." Jerome apologized and Artemis couldn't help but feel pressured but her eyes widened to hear the old man laugh.

"Don't worry about it Jerome. The child's just nervous. And speaking of children..." he turned to the door. "You can come out now Adelaide." he said as two maids opened the door simultaneously revealing a young girl, only about a year younger than the twins, her golden blonde hair tied in a neat braid that laid down on her right shoulder, her eyes a turquoise color just like that of the surface of a clear, clean, and deep ocean.

The younger girl's light movements were both graceful and elegant which made her lilac shoulder-less dress sway only a little. Her movements somehow reminded the older girl of a Swanna, even her fair skin almost as white as one as well. Adelaide smiled as she saw the two children and did a small courtesy in front of the three Vacillers.

"This is my daughter Adelaide." Geoff said.

"Hello, my name is Adelaide Olivia Lizleihi Trevena von Spitzfield. Its nice to finally meet General Vaciller's children..." she smiled, her voice as smooth as silk and gave out a calming effect around the room.

"I-its nice to meet you...milady..." Artemis muttered and did a small courtesy. "My name is Artemis, Artemis Diana Vaciller..." Artemis looked at the floor, blushing a bit. Compared to her, this girl was a lady of true elegance. The kind of girl that her mother has always wanted...

Apollo bowed again. "And I am Apollo Daniel Vaciller." the older twin smiled as they shook hands. Even Apollo seemed nervous when he finally let go of his grip since their father was watching them intensely.

"Adelaide will be training with you from now on..." Jerome announced which made the twin's eyes widened as they scanned the young lady from head to toe, having the same thought in mind.

_"This girl...an heiress...!"_

_"...is going to be training alongside us?"_

Adelaide smiled. "Please look after me! I'm looking forward to training with both of you!"

...

_...You were the young heiress to one of the richest and most well-known families in this region, and yet you have chosen to fight..._

_Adelaide...I respect you with my whole being. You were the only one I knew who have done something so bold as to train in the ways of the sword with her own decisions. Not even I wanted to walk down this path, and yet you accepted it with no such hesitation..._

_...  
><em>

_..._

_..._

_...Why is that I wonder?_

* * *

><p>Adelaide's POV<p>

I felt myself blush as I took the boy's hand and got up. "Tha-Thank you..." I muttered looking away. Suddenly Cryogonal came floating next to me, releasing metallic sounds as if panicking to see if I trainer was alright. I couldn't help but let out a giggle. "I'm alright Cryogonal, don't worry...ugh!" I held my arm, it was starting to bleed from a small wound. "Oh no..."

"A-are you okay?" the boy asked which made me blush a little harder. Wait, why was I blushing in the first place? I'm not feeling myself today...maybe its because of the weather, or it because I'm just tired. Yeah that's it!

Cryogonal's 'eyebrows' seemed to tilt as it looked at me with with worry. "Don't worry Cryogonal...I'll be just fine..." I smiled and turned towards the boy. "Thank you for helping me back there. I really appreciate it!" I smiled at him and sighed in relief.

"Wai-wait!" he said and put his hand on my shoulder. I felt my face turn hot and turned around. "What is it?" I looked into his eyes and blushed harder. There it goes again, why is it that I always blush whenever he touches me or when I look at him? Nii-sama, Papa, Apollo and my butlers have held my hand or looked at me so more than a dozen times, and he has only done it thrice. So why...

"Here..." he said and handed me a violet beret, or rather, my violet beret. "I think you dropped this." he smiled which made me blush even harder. "Th-thank you..." I turned around to hide my blush before cleaning the dust off my hat and putting it back on.

"No problem" he smiled and took out his hand. "I'm Thomas by the way."

_Thomas?_

"A-Adelaide..." I shook his hand and felt my face get redder. Why is it that it feels like I heard that name before...?

"That's a nice name Adelaide." he smiled and let go of his hand, blushing a bit though hardly noticeable. "So are you from here or something?"

"Well actually I..." I stopped realizing I almost told him that I lived here. "Not really, I'm...traveling, actually..."

"Yeah, I actually should be looking for my friends right now but..."

"But?"

"But I just got here yesterday and I don't exactly know where I should go..." he scratched the back of his neck and I let out a small giggle.

"I'll help you out then. I know this place a bit so I'll just guide you to where you want as thanks for helping me out and for returning my hat..." I smiled.

"U-um...thanks..." he smiled and looked away.

I smiled back. I didn't know why...but this feeling seemed _all so familiar to me_...


End file.
